Careful
by niicoleelee
Summary: Season 2 One Shot: What if the dream Sookie had of visiting Eric after Godric's death wasn't a dream?


**Author's Note:** well this is a one shot about what if the scene between Eric and Sookie after Godric died was actually not a dream. Seriously when I was watching it I thought it wasn't a dream until she woke up. By the way this is from Sookie's perspective.

* * *

Sookie walked down the hallway after leaving the rooftop. The image of Godric turning to ash would stay with her till her grave, though she was thankful she didn't miss it. Godric needed someone to be there with him in his final moments, so Sookie had stayed with him. She was so tired after the long night but she needed to make one more stop. There was one other person that needed comforting.

"_You'll care for him, Eric?"_

Those words echoed in her mind as she walked towards the door. At the time she wasn't sure. She loved Bill but this morning she saw a different side to Eric. Someone who feels, someone with love inside. Even though she does not care for Eric much, especially after he had tricked her into drinking his blood, when she saw him break down it broke her heart.

Sookie paused when she noticed the door was open slightly. She grabbed the door handle and gently pushed it open, being careful not to make a sound. She walked through until she saw Eric sitting on his bed, with a blank expression. Even though he would have heard her come in and felt her through the blood bond, he didn't look up. Sookie walked towards him.

"Eric?"

Eric lifted his head slightly yet wouldn't look into Sookie's eyes. Sookie didn't need to read his mind to see what he was thinking. She could see the grief and sadness in his eyes and it broke her heart all over again. There was a trail of dried up blood on his cheeks and bare chest from crying.

"Godric is gone," Eric said with a hint of grief in his voice.

Not knowing what else to say Sookie replied "I know." The scene of Godric's death replayed in her mind and the grief of it came rushing back. "I'm so sorry."

Knowing she had to comfort Eric somehow she reached out her right hand and tilted Eric's chin up. Shock filled his eyes and he finally looked into Sookie's eyes. Sookie leaned forward and kissed his cheek right where the blood was. Then she did the same for the other cheek. She paused before pulling away from Eric.

Eric grabbed Sookie's hand and held her face with the other as he pulled her close to him. She didn't fight it even though she should be thinking of Bill. She put her hand on his chest, moving it his neck as he kissed her.

All of the grief and sadness was forgotten as they kissed. Sookie didn't know if it was the attraction caused by the blood bond or something else but she had never felt something like this. Maybe it was also because Eric had a thousand years of practice.

Eric pushed Sookie back against the bed, their lips never parting. Eric pulled away looking deeply into Sookie's eyes. He grinned as he extended his fangs. He waited for Sookie to make the next move, knowing once he fed on her there was no going back. Sookie hesitated as she reached out to touch Eric's fangs. Knowing she was going to regret it later, she moved her head to the side, exposing her neck. Sookie looked away as Eric bit into her neck.

Sookie moaned as he drank from her neck. It was as if all the grief, all the worry, all the fear, every negative thought she had had recently rushed into Eric. Even though she had been fed on before, it had never felt that strong. After a while, Sookie started to feel what Eric was feeling, it was only a buzz in the background but it was there.

Eric pulled away and looked into Sookie's eyes again. He wiped some of the blood that had run out of his mouth with his finger and sucked on it as if he was savouring every drop of Sookie's blood. There was one emotion that Eric was clearly feeling; _victory_.

Panic rose inside of Sookie as she realised what she had done. She pushed Eric away.

"I'm so sorry," she said as she ran out the room.

Sookie didn't even make it to the door when Eric grabbed her arm. She looked at him as he bit into his wrist and offered it to her.

"Drink, it will make the bite marks go away."

"But-

"Do you want Bill to find out?"

Sookie hesitated. She knew she had no other choice so she grabbed Eric's wrist and drank his blood. She felt the same pleasure as she did before and so much more. She felt stronger, healthier and more alive. She never realised how powerful Eric's blood was. She had tasted it before but now she drank deeply, hoping that all her troubles would go away with each drop.

Eric pulled his wrist away.

"Greedy," he said with a grin on his face.

Sookie wiped away the excess blood with her hand.

"Bill must not find out about this Eric," Sookie said seriously. She backed away and moved towards the door. She left the room and swore she heard Eric echo the words from her dream; "This is the beginning."


End file.
